1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methodology for irradiating water with ultraviolet light and simultaneously generating ozone for subsequent entrainment in the irradiated water.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
It is well known to use UV having a wavelength in the range of 254 nanometers (nm) to provide germicidal and virucidal effects on water. Moreover, it is well known that ultraviolet radiation having a wavelength of approximately 185 nanometers radiated through air will cause transformation of a percentage of the oxygen molecules present into ozone molecules. These ozone molecules are effective in oxidizing organic matter. Water subjected to radiation from an ultraviolet lamp (UV lamp) of this type will become purified to a degree sufficient for most purposes. To remove particulate matter that may be present or result from UV radiation, a filter may be employed.
Apparatus embodying the above concepts have been manufactured and sold by the present Assignee. This apparatus includes a sleeve of UV transmissive material, such as quartz, extending along and surrounding a UV lamp. A chamber surrounding the sleeve is filled with water to subject the water to irradiation from the UV lamp through the quartz sleeve. Air is channeled through the annular space between the lamp and the quartz sleeve to subject the air to irradiation from the UV lamp. Some of the oxygen molecules in the air passing through the annular space will be converted to ozone molecules. The ozone enriched air exiting from the annular space is introduced to the water by a sparger, venturi, or the like to entrain the ozone molecules within the water. Necessarily, the flow rate of water through the water chamber is a function of the dosage of the UV radiation and the degree of germicidal and virucidal effect sought. Additionally, the flow rate of water is a function of the density of ozone molecules per unit of water to achieve the sought oxidizing effect on organic matter that may be present.